Twice Upon a Time (Inhaltsangabe)
Twice Upon a Time ist die 303. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und beendete als Weihnachtsspecial die 36. Staffel. Handlung Nach seiner Begegnung mit den Cybermen, sowie nach der Befreiung aus ihrer Gewalt, irrt der Erste Doctor durch die Eislandschaft des Südpols im präregenerativen Zustand. Laut spricht er seine Gedanken über die ganze Sache mit der Regeneration und Veränderung aus, als er von jemanden gerufen wird, der sich als der ebenfalls im präregenerativen Zustand befindliche Zwölfte Doctor herausstellt. Die beiden Doctoren schauen sich verwundert an und obwohl der Zwölfte bereits indirekt sagte, dass er eine spätere Version des Ersten sei, fragt dieser, was mit seiner TARDIS passiert sei und ob der Zwölfte sein Schiff zurück nach Gallifrey bringen soll. Der Erste stellt dann klar, dass er nicht vor hat zu regenerieren, sondern so zu sterben wie er ist, worauf der Zwölfte auf ihn einredet, dass ihr ganzes Leben zu viele Schicksale beeinflusst und es ein riesiges Paradox auslösen würde, wenn seine allererste Regeneration nicht wie gehabt abläuft. Noch während sie diskutieren, bemerkt der Zwölfte, dass die Zeit gestoppt hat. Verwundert blicken sie auf den stillstehenden Schnee und sehen dann einen britischen Captain aus den Ersten Weltkrieg, der verwirrt frägt, ob einer von den beiden ein Doktor sei. Der Captain war von einem Schlachtfeld entführt worden, wo er und ein deutscher Soldat kurz davor standen sich aufgrund von fehlenden Sprachfertigkeiten und Angst gegenseitig zu erschießen. Kurz nach seiner Ankunft taucht hinter ihm ein helles Licht auf, was den Captain verschreckt, worauf der Zwölfte Doctor ihn und seine erste Inkarnation in seine TARDIS lotst. Während der Captain die typische Reaktion über das große Innere der TARDIS zeigt, ist der Erste Doctor über das Aussehen des Kontrollraumes entsetzt. Der Zwölfte versucht ihn zu beruhigen, da stößt der Erste auf die E-Gitarre und bemängelt gleich, dass diese als einziges im Raum richtig geputzt ist, woraus er schließt, dass Polly Wright wohl nicht mehr an Bord ist. Gleich darauf frägt er, warum der Kontrollraum eigentlich so dunkel ist. Diese Bemerkung nervt den Zwölften und er versucht seiner ersten Inkarnation zu erklären, dass es atmosphärischer ist, was dieser barsch abtut, bevor er sich den unter Schock stehenden Captain zuwendet. Darauf bittet er den Zwölften einen Brandy zu holen, was dieser etwas fassungslos auch macht. Während der Erste dem Captain einen Brandy geben will, stellt er sich als Doctor vor, als er jedoch seine spätere Inkarnation erwähnt und dieser gerade einwendet, dass es hier nun kompliziert wird, meint der Erste, dass dieser eine Krankenschwester sei. Der Zwölfte ist davon etwas entrüstet und kann gerade so einschreiten, als der Erste anhängt, dass dies natürlich etwas absurd sei, schließlich ist sein "Assistent" männlich. Der Zwölfte Doctor macht seiner ersten Inkarnation daraufhin klar, dass er das nicht sagen kann, worauf dieser erwidert, wer dieser Ansicht sei, worauf der Zwölfte erklärt, dass das die allgemeine Ansicht einer jeden Person ist, die er für den Rest ihres Lebens begegnen wird. Sie wollen sich weiter über solche Kleinigkeiten streiten, als die TARDIS erschüttert und von einem riesigen Raumschiff in die Luft gehoben wird. Der Zwölfte versucht daraufhin zu verschwinden, jedoch blockiert das unbekannte Raumschiff die Systeme der TARDIS, worauf sie sich in einem riesigen Saal befinden und eine weibliche Stimme den Doctor auffordert den Captain zu übergeben. Der Zwölfte schickt daraufhin den Ersten vor, um die unbekannten Wesen abzulenken, während er an den Systemen der TARDIS arbeitet. Der Erste wird daraufhin von der Stimme mit "Doktor des Krieges" angesprochen, was dieser vehement abstreitet, und im Saal der Toten begrüßt. Der Doctor fragt dann, was das alles soll, worauf die Stimme meint, dass sie den Captain aus seiner Zeit geholt haben und zurückbringen wollten, als dieser Rücktransport wegen einer Zeitanomalie fehlschlug. Dann bietet die Stimme dem Ersten einen Austausch an: Der Captain gegen eine Freundin. Der Erste versteht zuerst nicht, doch als der Zwölfte das Gesicht von Bill Potts auf den Monitoren in der TARDIS sieht, stürzt er raus und umarmt sie. Die Freude über das Wiedersehen dauert jedoch nur kurz. Der Zwölfte besinnt sich gleich dem Schicksal von Bill und zückt seinen Schallschraubenzieher, um sie zu scannen. Der Erste ist von dem lauten Gerät genervt und frägt, was es ist, worauf der Zwölfte leicht abwesend antwortet und gleich triumphal meint, dass Bill nicht echt sei. Diese protestiert, dass sie echt sei, doch der Zwölfte geht darauf nicht unbedingt ein, sondern stapft mit dem Ersten die Treppe zur vermeintlich verantwortlichen Person hoch. Dort finden sie jedoch nur einen Glas-Avatar inmitten eines hochtechnologiesierten Computers vor. Der Erste stellt fest, dass das Schiff über hochentwickelte Zeitreisetechnik verfügt, während der Zwölfte erkennt, dass der Glas-Avatar eine Art Interface ist. Danach schauen sie sich den Avatar näher an, worauf der Erste meint, dass dieser wegen der leichten Asymmetrie die Nachbildung eines Menschen sein muss. Der Zwölfte, der seine Schallsonnenbrille auf der Nase hat, welche den Ersten irritiert, stellt nach anfänglicher Ablehnung gegenüber dieser Tatsache fest, dass seine frühere Inkarnation recht hat. Daraufhin entgegnet der Erste, dass er immer recht hat und seine spätere Inkarnation nur mal genauer hinsehen soll, worauf er diesem die Sonnenbrille runterreißt. Der Glas-Avatar wiederholt das Angebot, worauf der Captain aus der TARDIS stürmt und sich im Austausch zu Bill anbietet. Beide Doctoren wollen das verhindern, was der Zwölfte, sehr zur Ärgernis des Ersten, auch laut ausspricht. Während sich der Erste noch darüber aufregt, öffnet der Zwölfte die Bodenluke und löst die Ketten, an der die TARDIS hängt. Zu den anderen meint er dann, dass sie das selbe wie er machen sollen, worauf er sich an eine der Ketten festhält und in Sicherheit verschwindet. Etwas widerwillig kommen der Erste Doctor und der Captain dieser Auforderung nach und können so zusammen mit dem Zwölften und Bill entkommen, während die TARDIS von den Wesen wieder nach oben gezogen wird. Bill frägt den Zwölften, was sie nun tun sollen, worauf dieser auf die TARDIS des Ersten verweist. In dieser meint der Erste, dass er nicht fähig ist, sie genau zu steuern, jedoch winkt der Zwölfte ab und macht sich an den Kontrollen zu schaffen, während der Captain und der Erste Doctor anfangen über das angeblich zartere Geschlecht in altherrenlicher Manier herzuziehen. Bill kann die beiden aber schnell verstummen lassen, als sie erwähnt, dass sie ebenfalls schon Erfahrungen mit dem zarten Geschlecht gemacht hat. Derweil hat es der Zwölfte, sehr zur Überraschung des Ersten, geschafft die TARDIS präzise nach Villengarden zu bringen, in welcher die größte Datenbank des Universum ist, welche ihn aber auch töten möchte. Er geht raus, worauf ihm die anderen folgen. Als jedoch der Captain von einem unbekannten Wesen, welches dem Ersten seltsam bekannt vorkommt, angegriffen wird, schickt er die anderen zurück in die TARDIS. Er wird jedoch von Bill aufgehalten, die frägt was los ist. Als er ihr klar macht, dass er sich immer noch nicht sicher ist, dass sie tatsächlich die echte Bill Potts ist, beschimpft sie ihn ein Arsch zu sein. Zu ihrer beider Verwunderung geht daraufhin die Tür der TARDIS auf und ein wütender Erster Doctor erklärt Bill, dass er so eine Sprache nicht nochmal von ihr hören möchte oder gezwungen ist ihr den Hintern zu versohlen. Nachdem er wieder weg ist, bittet der Zwölfte darum, dass sie vergisst, was gerade passiert ist und in die TARDIS geht, was Bill schnell bejaht. In der TARDIS stellt der Erste die (etwas vollere) Flasche Brandy hin, worauf Bill anbietet auf den Captain aufzupassen, was dem Doctor sehr gelegen kommt. Nach einer weiteren Ermahnung darüber, dass er nicht nochmal Schimpfworte von ihr hören möchte, macht er sich auf, seiner älteren Version hinterher. In dem zerstörten Gebiet kann er den Zwölften endlich einholen, der flüchtig erklärt, was das für Wesen sind, bevor er einen Schwächeanfall hat und sich hinsetzen muss. Der Erste fragt den Zwölften, was dieser habe, worauf dieser antwortet, dass er vor einigen Stunden gestorben sei und sich nun weigert zu regenerieren. Der Erste entgegnet daraufhin, dass es bei ihm das selbe ist, worauf der Zwölfte meint, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern kann sich damals geweigert zu haben. Auf die Frage warum, antwortet der Erste dann, dass er Angst auf das hat, was danach kommen wird und fragt im Gegenzug den Zwölften, was seine Gründe sind. Bevor dieser aber antworten kann, schießt irgendwas aus einem hohen Turm auf sie beide. Unter Beschuss geht der Zwölfte näher hin und ruft dann laut, dass das Wesen ihn scannen soll, um sich sicher zu sein, dass er gerade im Sterben liegt. Nachdem er dann tatsächlich gescannt wurde, geht eine Tür beim Turm auf. Während der Zwölfte in den Turm gehen möchte, bittet er seine erste Inkarnation unten zu bleiben und zu warten. Der Erste ist damit nicht so einverstanden, bis ihm seine später Inkarnation klar macht, dass das Wesen an der Turmspitze es sich nicht entgehen lassen würde ihn zweimal zu töten, worauf der Erste widerwillig unten bleibt und auf den Augenstiel eines Daleks stößt. Währenddessen ist der Zwölfte zur Spitze gegangen und begrüßt Rusty, einen unmöglichen "guten" Dalek, worauf dieser ihn sofort beschießt. Der Zwölfte geht in Deckung und meint zu Rusty, wenn dieser ihn beim Sterben zusehen will, soll er aufhören auf ihn zu schießen. Zu seiner Verwunderung wirft Rusty daraufhin seinen Desintegrator vor seine Füße. Anerkennend tritt er vor den entwaffneten Dalek und bittet um Zugang zum Netzwerk der Daleks. Rusty frägt daraufhin warum, worauf der Doctor antwortet, dass dies etwas wundervolles machen würde: Ihrem gemeinsamen Feind, den Daleks, Schaden zufügen. Zu Füßen des Turmes trifft der Erste auf Bill, die in Wahrheit ein Glas-Avatar ist und ihn frägt, warum er eine TARDIS gestohlen und von Gallifrey davon gelaufen sei. Der Doctor möchte sie jedoch abwimmeln und zurück zur TARDIS schicken, sie weigert sich jedoch geschickt und kann ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln. In dessen Verlauf stellt der Erste klar, dass es viele Gründe gab von Gallifrey zu fliehen, doch Bill entgegnet, dass sie nicht die Gründe für das Davonlaufen wissen möchte, sondern wohin er läuft. Von dieser Frage ist der Erste etwas verwundert und so erklärt er ihr seine These, wonach er herausfinden wollte, warum das Gute im Universum immer siegt. Er erklärt ihr, dass nach seinen Erkenntnissen eigentlich das Schlechte in seinen vielen Formen, so viel stärker als das Gute ist und doch auf langer Sicht immer das Gute triumphiert. Deswegen möchte er herausfinden warum dem so ist. Ob es eine Art Macht im Universum gibt oder was der Grund dafür ist. Bill entgegnet daraufhin, dass es vielleicht irgendein "Kerl" ist. Der Doctor ist von dieser Aussage etwas irritiert, worauf Bill ihre Aussage etwas konkretisiert und dabei an die spätere Version des Doctors und deren Taten denkt. Der Erste Doctor will aber immer noch nicht glauben, dass das Universum von einer Person alleine in der Balance gehalten wird, worauf Bill entgegnet, dass er durch das Universum reist und so viel sieht und trotzdem diese Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht ziehen möchte. Darauf entgegnet der Doctor, dass das Leben nun mal kein Märchen sei und frägt, ob er jemals eine Antwort finden wird. Bill antwortet darauf nur, dass er selbst es wohl nie wissen wird, aber jeder, dem er begegnet, wird die Antwort kennen. Sie umarmt ihn und offenbart ihm dabei, dass sie ein Glas-Avatar ist. Der Zwölfte durchforstet gerade die Dalek-Datenbank und stößt dabei auf die Testimony Foundation, gegründet von Helen Clay auf New Earth im Jahre 5.000.000.012. Laut dem Videoeintrag ist der Sinn und Zweck der Organisation, das Wissen und die Erinnerung, praktisch das Andenken und Leben von Leuten aus sämtlichen Zeitperioden, zu sichern. Nachdem der Doctor diese Informationen durchgegangen ist, stellt er resigniert fest, dass er nicht weiß, was zu tun ist. Die Organisation hat keinen bösen Plan, gegen den er sich stellen muss. Verwundert frägt er dann Rusty, warum er gestoppt hat, worauf der Erste kommt und erklärt, dass nicht Rusty die Aufnahme gestoppt hat, sondern die Zeit erneut still steht. Der Glas-Avatar tritt durch das Hologramm und lässt es verschwinden, gleich darauf nimmt er das Aussehen von Bill an, worauf der Zwölfte fast schon zufrieden bemerkt, dass er Recht gehabt hat. Bill tut diese Aussage ab und erklärt, dass sie echt sei, weil sie die Erinnerungen von Bill hat. Gleich darauf stellt sie ihn zur Frage, was er damit meint, dass er nicht regenerieren wolle. Der Zwölfte springt endlich über seinen Schatten und erklärt Bill, dass alles ein Ende haben muss, somit auch er. Sie entgegnet, warum er dann den Captain retten will, obwohl er weiß, dass dieser sterben wird. Der Zwölfte Doctor wendet sich ab und meint leise, dass er es leid ist Leute zu verlieren, schließlich stimmt er aber zu und bittet darum, als Wiedergutmachung für den Fehler, den er und seine frühere Version gemacht haben, den Captain selbst zurückbringen zu dürfen. Der Erste Doctor frägt, wie das ihre gemeinsame Schuld sein kann, worauf seine ältere Inkarnation antwortet, dass sie zweimal im selben Leben versucht haben zu sterben. Dies hat ein Problem in der Zeitlinie ausgelöst, welches den Captain zu ihnen gebracht hat. Die beiden Doctoren bringen den Captain zurück zum Bombenkrater und der Glas-Avatar erklärt ihm, dass er sich an nichts erinnern wird, sobald die Zeit wieder läuft. Gleichzeitig wird auch niemand von ihnen gesehen werden können. Der Captain bedankt sich, kann mit der Information aber nicht viel anfangen. Bevor er sich seinem Schicksal beugt, bittet er die Doctoren, dass diese manchmal nach seiner Familie schauen sollen. Er wird daraufhin nach seinen Namen gefragt und antwortet mit "Captain Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart", worauf der Zwölfte gleich klarstellt, dass er dieser Bitte auf jeden Fall nachkommen wird. Der Captain verabschiedet sich nochmal, worauf die Zeit weitergeht und er und der deutsche Soldat wieder aufeinander zielen. Gerade als es so scheint, als würde einer von ihnen nun abdrücken, ertönt aus dem deutschten Schützengraben das Lied Stile Nacht, Heilige Nacht und lässt beide aufhorchen. Nachdem das Lied verklungen ist, antwortet die britische Seite mit der englischen Version. Beide Doctoren schauen verwundert auf das Weihnachtswunder des Ersten Weltkrieges, welches sich vor ihren Augen abspielt. Soldaten beider Seiten beginnen aus den Gräben zu kommen, mit weißen Flaggen, worauf Captain Lethbridge-Stewart nach einer Pfeife greift und den Sanitätern zu verstehen gibt, dass jemand verwundet ist. Beide Doctoren schauen sich dieses Wunder noch eine Weile an, bis der Erste meint, dass er nun bereit für die Regeneration ist und fragt, ob sein Gegenüber es auch wäre. Der Zwölfte entgegnet, dass er es schon noch herausfinden wird. Schließlich geht der Erste Doctor zurück in seine TARDIS, startet sie, bricht in ihr zusammen und regeneriert dort schließlich in den Zweiten Doctor. Nachdem seine erste Inkarnation seine Entscheidung gefällt hat, bleibt der Zwölfte alleine zurück, weiterhin mit dem Gedanken spielend, die Regeneration so lange zu unterdrücken, bis er stirbt. Da erscheint nochmal der Glas-Avatar in Gestalt von Bill und versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er weiterleben soll. Sie erklärt ihm die Kraft von Erinnerungen und gibt ihm sogar die an Clara Oswald zurück, die er zu seinem Schutz verloren hat. Schließlich erscheint auch ein Glas-Avatar von Nardole und letztendlich können sie ihn gemeinsam wohl umstimmen. Sie verabschieden sich mit einer Umarmung, worauf der Zwölfte in seine TARDIS geht und sie startet. Nachdenklich und inzwischen geschwächt, denkt er laut darüber nach, wen, außer ihn selbst, ein weiteres Leben töten würde. Die TARDIS meldet sich mit der Klosterglocke, worauf er laut meint, dass der Doctor doch noch etwas warten solle. Er beginnt für seine zukünftige Inkarnation etwas festzulegen: So soll diese niemals feige oder grausam sein; oder Birnen essen. Auch meint er, dass Hass immer verrückt und Liebe immer richtig sei. Geschwächt und unter Schmerzen bricht er zusammen und stellt fest, dass er niemals seinen wahren Namen nennen soll, da dieser von niemanden verstanden werden würde, außer von Kindern, die das Herz am richtigen Fleck hätten. Mühsam richtet er sich wieder auf und bittet seine nächste Inkarnation immer zu lachen, immer zu rennen und immer nett zu sein. Schließlich meint er mit letzter Kraft, dass er den Doctor nun "gehen" lässt. Daraufhin setzt die Regeneration des Zwölften ein. Starke, gebündelte Energie kommt aus seinem Körper hervor und beschädigt die Konsole und den Kontrollraum. Nachdem die Regeneration vorbei ist, schaut der etwas benommene Dreizehnte Doctor in seine Reflektion in einem der Monitore und stellt fest, dass er nun eine Frau ist. Auf diese Erkenntnis meint sie nur "Brilliant" und möchte ein neues Ziel anfliegen. Doch kaum drückt sie auf einen Knopf, explodiert die durch die Regeneration beschädigte Konsole. Die TARDIS legt sich im Flug hin und während der Kontrollraum explodiert und die TARDIS unkontrolliert verschwindet, findet sich der Dreizehnte Doctor im freien Fall über einer nächtlichen Stadt wieder. Ohne TARDIS, ohne Chance aufs Überleben. Kategorie:Inhaltsangaben